Ni contigo ni sin ti
"Ni contigo ni sin ti" is a Mexican telenovela produced by Martha Patricia López de Zatarain for Televisa. It's a remake of a 1978 Brazilian telenovela 'Te contei?' and it aired from February 28 to August 26, 2011. The main stars are Eduardo Santamarina and Laura Carmine. Synopsis Doña Caro's boarding house is the main stage for this exciting and moving story of conflicting love affairs, where melodrama and romantic comedy come together to provide viewers of all ages with countless moments of great entertainment. Nicole is Doña Caro's daughter; a talented designer who works at Eleonor’s fashion boutique, and whose fondest dream is to some day be able to take part, in a huge movie production. Nicole lives in her mother’s boarding house and has a strange relationship with Leo, one of the residents. Both of them have strong personalities, they are passionate and conflictive, and more often than not, a simple conversation can develop into a full-fledged argument. Their arguments and misunderstandings are hilarious, and it seems that they are the only ones who do not realize that, in fact, they are hopelessly in love with each other. Leo sells books and encyclopedias, gives lectures at the local museum and teaches Braille reading. He lost his sight when he was a teenager, but he does not behave like a handicapped person at all. He is mischievous and optimistic, he likes joking, women and the good life. He has overcome most of the problems of being blind, but he still has a small trauma that prevents him from declaring his love to Nicole. Because he does not want to be a burden for her. Each of the other residents of the house has an interesting story that enriches the plot of this story, and little by little we will become familiar with them. They are like a vast family who enjoys picking on one another, but pull together when one of them needs support. The newest arrival is Julia, who keeps her past a secret. She has left her lover, Octavio, a rich and older man who got her out of a strip club for men where her aunt forced her to work. Julia met Iker by chance and they fell in love; since she did not dare to tell him the truth about her life, Julia decided to distance herself from Iker, and also from Octavio, whom she does not want to deceive, because eventhough she is grateful to him, she doesn´t love with him anymore. Jose Carlos and Isabela are Iker's siblings. Jose Carlos is fond of beautiful women and simply must seduce everyone he meets. Isabela hates the shallow world she lives in and decides to take on a double life. She happens to move into Doña Caro's boarding house pretending to be a poor girl, and she falls in love with Leo. Jose Carlos is amazed by Nicole's rejection, so his attraction for her becomes an obsession. Our two main couples, Nicole and Leo, as well as Iker and Julia, will have to overcome enormous challenges: their own fears and guilty feelings, their prejudices and misunderstandings, before they can confess their feelings for each other and find the happiness they deserve, wich sometimes seems to be impossible to reach. Cast Main cast Guest cast See also * 'Te contei?', 1978 Brazilian telenovela, starring Luis Gustavo and Wanda Stefânia. * '¿Te conté?', 1990 Chilean telenovela, starring Bastián Bodenhöfer and Carolina Arregui. Category:2011 telenovelas Category:Televisa telenovelas Category:Mexican telenovelas